Who Will Protect me?
by AkioMei
Summary: Jasmine never thought for a second that her life would have turned out like this. Or that she would be the only one able to save them. What if she falls in love? Will that destroy everything or be the one thing to save it?
1. Prologue

My story isn't really one that should be told. It should be kept in that secret treasure chest at the end of our beds. Always locked, and placed in the back of our minds.

It's difficult to think back to where it all started; where everything was still unbearably simple.

Yet, I find that sometimes simplicity, in the right light, is over-rated.

When I was born, I didn't realize I was planned for something bigger. As and infant I happily cooed my way into what I desired.

There are days when I wish I was still just an infant, free of the burdens that grew heavy on my back--But then there are days when I wouldn't change my circumstances for the world.

It all started the day I moved to a little green town of Forks, Washington.

My destiny awaited me.

I was the Protector.

But who would protect me? From my worst enemy at that-


	2. Any Other Name Wouldn't Sound As Sweet

'_Eww' _Jasmine thought to herself, '_How can this place possibly be so..so..GREEN!_' her belligerent thoughts continued in a not-so-friendly fashion.

She had just been forced out of a state she loved, where the pines we a-plenty and the hicks ran free--'_Hey, a 'Mainer' has to have some pride!' _she thought bitterly to the non-existent person mocking her in her head. Granted, Maine was a very green state, but at least the mossy, swamp monster appearance was held at a minimum.

She wasn't exactly...happy when her mother told her that they were moving to Forks..the thought of moving to a place named after a eating utensil was simply absurd to her. A thought which she made known to her mother, who proceeded to give her the most awkward look in existence.

Her mother, Aida, was a major fan of moving to places that conveniently.. had never been heard of. I mean, honestly--Who's ever heard of Belfast, Maine before?

None the less, in all the 17 odd years of Jasmine's life she had moved a grand total of 9 times. Each of those times to a more secluded, Texas-Chainsaw-Massacre;Wanna-Pee-Yourself towns than the one previous..

Throughout the duration of Jaz's bitter thoughts she didn't notice that the car had stopped and been shut off. All of their belongings had been moved and set up the week previous so the car only contained a few mandatory things that couldn't be moved before hand.

As she looked up, her eyes set upon a two-story colonial home_. 'quaint, and oddly adorable'_ were the first thoughts that reached her muddled brain. To her sheer excitement, the home was bubblegum pink with white shutters. Had her father still been alive, the only word that would've come to his mind would have been_ 'French'._ She giggled quietly at the thought and proceeded to walk into the place she would now call home--Until her mother decided to move again, that is.

Her room was basic, white carpet, full sized bed, and a desk with her laptop already on it and shelves already adorned with her favorite books.

As she walked into her bathroom she was appalled to see that her mother-she was the only one that would have done such an evil thing! -Had decorated the aforementioned room to the brim with ducks.. Squinty eyed yellow ones at that! Glaring at her mortal enemies, she silently cursed her mother for being such a pest. This would have to be changed when she went to the nearest shopping mall."Where ever the hell that is!" She murmured quietly to herself.

Before leaving the evil place where she was supposed to have sanctuary, she glanced upon the full-length mirror that mocked her being. To others her pale skin, elbow length, auburn hair and emerald eyes were astounding. To her, she was plain. She stood barely above legal dwarfish height at around 5'2. Her body was slim, and toned, but of course being Jasmine, she'd always find some imperfection in her appearance.

Feeling herself getting frustrated at her self-induced sorrow she left the bathroom in a huff, mind strewn with thoughts of evil ducks dressed in black capes and something to do with Barney the dinosaur... let's not go there..

The rest of the unpacking was uneventful and she soon found herself lying in bed, listening to the rain

_Pitter-patter_ against the roof_. 'I can definitely get used to the rain' _Jasmine thought peacefully and drifted off to a deep slumber.

Tomorrow was her first day of school at Forks High, and the end of her life as she knew it.

Goodbye Simplicity.

Hello, Cullen's?


	3. The Prophecy

Clutching her pillow, Jasmine made a futile attempt to go back to sleep. Her mothers incessant rapping at the door wasn't helping in the slightest.

"Honey, it's time to wake up! You don't want to miss your first day of school, do you?" Her mother said, still happily pounding on her door.

"Okay, mom, Okay. I'm up! Need. Coffee. Now." Jas gritted through her teeth.

She wasn't a morning person, one could say. Until she got her morning dose of caffeine, she was either in total-zombie mode or I'll-bite-off-your-face-if-you-talk-to-me-mode. Today was most definitely the latter of the choices.

Running downstairs to grab her steaming cup of 'happy', Jas made an attempt to get ready for the day ahead.

After she was showered and dressed, choosing a pair of distressed jeans and a screened T that screamed 'Bite Me' in bloody writing, she ran back down the stairs, grabbed her car keys, and made her way to her new personal hell.

Arriving in the parking lot, she concluded that Forks High was even smaller than the last 'prison' she attended. She wasn't disappointed with this though; her social skills were never exactly up to par.

Finding an empty parking space, she now scurried her way to the front office through the rain. _'I guess I better get used to all this muck._' Jas thought as she stepped into a rather large, muddy puddle.

She arrived into the office and got her schedule for her classes with no difficulty, the woman, however, looked at her like she was growing some extra limbs. Apparently they didn't receive many transfers?

Odd.

Morning classes proved to be especially boring, other than the fact that everyone was staring at her like she sprouting various body parts. Her first period English teacher, Mr. Barrington, had the most ridiculous monotone voice in the history.. Of Ridiculous Monotone voices. So much for her favorite subject..--Chemistry was even worse, seeing as her teacher didn't get the memo that Jasmine..and chemicals didn't mix. Well, they did, and that was the problem. After causing a rather embarrassing explosion that had everyone running out of the room, Jasmine finally found herself walking to lunch. After denying several seating offers she walked over to a deserted table, relishing in simply being alone..Well, as alone as one can be with about 200 students staring at you..

That's when it happened.

She looked over to the far end of the lunchroom. Six of them were sitting there. Three males; all pale-faced and ridiculously good looking, and three females; two of which held the pale skin tone, and one that was an unnatural shade of red-Blushing. Cute.

She felt a sort of pull to them, like a nagging anchor-like feeling in her belly.

That's when it all came crashing down.

The topaz-eyed, bronze haired, more boy-ish looking guy glanced at her curiously.

Everything stopped; literally.

Suddenly Jasmine was thrown into a memory of sorts, like a treasure box that someone finally picked the lock to.

_**The sky was colored with luminous reds and purples; it danced with a certain ominous joy that was only known to itself.**_

_**The Girl sat there cross legged, her face laced with confusion, her glorious black wings-- which appeared to be too heavy for her petite body, were fully expanded, shining with content. There was a certain era of strength around her, as though she held an extensive amount of power.**_

_**And she did.**_

_**Before The Girl sat a man with Topaz eyes. **_

_**"You do not yet know what you are?" He asked rather too sternly for her liking.**_

_**"I do not" she replied, "But I feel as though I should, like it's something I've always known."**_

_**"That is correct" he inquired "Once you find the Chosen, everything that evades you, will become known. For you were born to be here. You were born to Protect the Chosen. Your powers will come naturally to you and your love for your 'Family' will be unconditional. Be wise, for your emotions could prove to be your end. And mine as well..." His voice drifted off, with his body. Briefly touching her hand before he became air.**_

Cold.

That's what she felt. Somehow during her road down subconscious memory lane, she had ended up before the table of Pale Skins.

They looked intensely rigid, as though they were scared of her, yet unsure if this was actually happening.

_'Cold'_ she thought again.

That's when she knew. She needed to touch them. Tentatively looking at Mr. Bronze hair. She pleaded silently that he would trust her.

A look of confusion ran across his face before he seemed to get her point somehow and relaxed.

Reaching out her hand, she waited for him to reach the distance to her fingertips. The second they connected, an electric shock and force that knocked everyone out of their seats or the ground, in her case went through the whole family, including the one who seemed to blush a lot.

Everyone rushed back to their feet, dusting themselves off, regaining their composure until they saw..

Jasmine stood there, you could literally see the power swirling around her in ribbons of color, they evaporated into her skin and she was left with magnificent black wings. Her eyes finally fell back towards the Family.

_'This is going to be one interesting day'_she thought to herself.


	4. Well, GeeIsn't he Cute!

**_A/N--I realize this is probably a bit choppy. I'm honestly more of a Think-It-In-My-Head-As-A-Movie-Type-Of-Thing person. So...uh-yuh. hehe. I hope you still like it though. Reviews would be nice-Hinnnnttt hinnttt! 3_**

After a rather nerve wracking staring contest Jasmine decided to break the silence.

"We should probably get out of here..I don't really know how Forks runs, but I'm assuming they don't see girls sprouting wings everyday.."

"Nor do they see people suddenly disappear" retorted a short, pixie-like girl.

Suddenly another figure came into view. He was tall, maybe 6'4, and lanky, his chin-length hair was straight and black.. All in all he was absolutely gorgeous.

"I think I can deal with that, Alice" the boy suddenly said. "They won't even know you were in here, just go before they 'magically' unfreeze. Take her to Carlisle, I'll be at the house in twenty." He was very assertive.

The pixie girl, now known as Alice nodded and started to walk out of the cafeteria, we all followed.

---+++++-----+++++-----+++NewBoyPOV+++--

As **she** left the cafeteria, everyone unfroze; leaving the remaining boy slightly confused. That confusion was soon forgotten with the remaining task at hand. Erasing the memories of the students about the Cullen's and the mysterious new girl being in lunch that day.

------+++++++++-------++JasminePOV---++++--

We walked to a shiny, silver car, my Outback being completely forgotten. As though he knew what I was thinking the Bronze haired vampire assured me that someone would pick it up later and mentioned that we needed to figure out a way to get me and my newly acquainted wings into the car, without being seen.

As though instinct kicked in, I tried to will my wings back inside of me. My eyes snapped open when I heard a collective group gasp.

"How did you do that?" This came from the huge, bulky vampire who now looked incredulous.

"Umm," I looked around looking a bit uncomfortable "I kind of just thought about them going back into my back, I guess.."

They all looked confused, but apparently decided to keep the interrogation for later.

As we got into the car and started to drive off I looked down and decided to ask the question that had been nagging me since the cafeteria

"This is kind of an odd question," I murmured "since I'm driving off to who-knows-where with you all..but..uhh.. do you guys have names? Of course, I could just keep calling you Unbelievably, gorgeous pale vampires...but--" I realized I was blabbering once I looked up to find very amused vampires looking as though I was crazy.

"She's almost as funny as Bella" cried the burly one

Alice took that moment to smack him and interrupt.

"I'm Alice, as I think you heard, and this-" she pointed to everyone with the mentioning of the names, "-is Emmet, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, and Jasper."

I nodded thankfully to her and countered with "my names Jasmine..You can call me Jas if you wish though."

I had to admit, I felt really ridiculous at this point.

First of all, I was in a car with a bunch of Vampires after somehow freezing the entire student body and having a 'vision' of sorts..which told me I was supposed to know what was going on and I still had no clue. I made a mental note to tell my mind to take a breather and cease with the mental run-on sentences.

This elicited a giggle..yes, a giggle from Edward, whom I just looked at like he was crazy.

"Hey," he shrugged "It's not MY fault you talk to your own head."

I looked at him completely shocked.

_He knows what I'm thinking!_ If ones brain could physically shake from terror, that's what it would be doing right now.

Which elicited another rather annoying giggle for the Oh-So-Pretty-Vampire-Boy.

"Pretty boy" I mumbled angrily trying to think of some insult amidst my utter terror. This time, however, everyone laughed which made me groan and slump down in my seat.

During the rest of car ride it was mostly silence, I looked out the window the whole time, trying to build a mental brick barrier again my thoughts..which just made my head hurt. After giving up with barrier my thoughts led to how natural this all seemed. Like I was supposed to be here from the beginning. I mean...how often does anyone find themselves in cars with _vampires_ I sighed, mentally preparing myself for the rest of the day.

We finally pulled into a long driveway and drove until we got to possibly one of the biggest houses I'd ever seen.

I sighed heavily this time, knowing that any semblance of peace I had in the car was about to be torn away.


	5. I Wish I May

A/N Sorry it took so long to update. I'm having a bit of writers block. Like, I know what I want to write about, just trying to figure out a way to write it and have it make sense! I know it's a bit confusing right now, so I'm going to try and clear some thing up in this chapter.

Chapter 5. I Wish I May.

Jasmine POV

I stepped out of the car. Millions of thoughts were rushing through my head all at once. I was confused because all of this felt so right. Yet, I still didn't know why.

I followed everyone into the gigantic _house _where they all proceeded to sit on several couches and stare at me. After a few moments of this I finally tweaked.

" I get that I'm fantastic and all, but can you all either say something or stop staring at me? Or maybe perhaps tell me why we came here? Or maybe why-"

"Do you always ramble like that?" said an amused Jasper.

I looked up to see very amused vampires and glared at Jasper.

"Only when I don't know what the hell is going on..." I was starting to get very irritated now.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I arrived then." This came from a vampire I hadn't met yet. He walked over to me and introduced himself, " Carlisle Cullen." he said politely "And I think I may be able to settle some of your confusion, but I'd like to wait for Max to get here. He should be arriving shortly."

_Max. _That must be the ridiculously good looking guy in the cafeteria.

I kind of just stood there in thought , staring into space somewhere when I heard someone cough.

This came from Jasper.

"You can sit, you know.." This elicited a giggle-like noise from Edward. _Damn, he really giggles alot..I wonder if he's gay... Not that that's bad or anything.._

I looked back to Edward who had a look of pure horror on his face.

"I'm not gay!" he huffed and then decided to pout.

Everyone in the room looked at him like he was crazy, and I stared at him from my newly acquired seat in shock.

"How did... this is.. I just.. You giggle..and It's.. Oh Shirley Temple!"

" I thought you figured that out on the car ride!"

"Yeah, well I didn't realize that it was quite so .. .. Oh, I give up! It's creepy, I don't like it!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

He smirked and did the same.

It was my turn to huff and pout, but before it could really make it's effect Mr. Gorgeous walked into the house.

"I'm glad you finally arrived, Max." Carlisle greeted him in a slightly mocking tone.

" I try." he simply said, fully aware that he didn't make any sense.

"Well, now that you've arrived, I think it's time to tell you all what's going on." He motioned for Max to sit down next to me. He gave me a small smile as he did so and then proceeded to wait for Carlisle to continue.

"I believe I should start from the beginning," Carlisle then decided to take a seat as well. " I knew a vampire, a very long time ago, long before I even changed Edward. He called himself the Prophet. He had a very unusual gift. Much like Alice," He directed this towards the family mostly, since I knew nothing of their gifts yet.. well, expect for Mr. Annoying-Mind-Reader-Who-Was-Smirking-At-Me. I glared and tuned back to Carlisle. " He could tell the future, but to a much greater degree. He could tell what was to come of our kind. The vampires. He told me of a girl-A young woman that would greatly impact our kind. He said that she would be the Protector of our kind-Of my family. That's when I came out of my depression of being what I was. The knowledge of someday having a family helped me live, or whatever it was I was doing." He smiled at his family, his love and joy towards them was a bit overwhelming.

" He never told me when she would arrive, simply that I would know when the time was come. She would be the essential part to us winning a war of sorts. He never said against who, simply that though she was only to protect us directly, the whole existence of our kind would depend on her succeeding. " I looked at him shocked.

I was supposed to protect all of the vampires everywhere somehow? I looked at Carlisle confused.

"But how? The only interesting thing that's really happened in my life is having these furry things come out of my back.." I pointed to my back, mentioning my wings.

Carlisle smiled at me. "Jasmine, you will undergo some changes in the next few days. They will be excruciatingly painful. With each time this happens, you will gain a new power. You see, you were born part vampire, so your blood does not appeal us, but you're still a human technically. You will, however, begin to look like us eventually. As a sort of tie to our family. Speaking of which.. I think I should begin to explain the full extent of your powers, Jasmine." He said this very carefully, as to say that this was a crucial part of.. well, everything.

"We are tied to one another, as I believe you all can feel. Even Bella somehow, I'm not sure how exactly, but we'll deal with that in time. You will become extraordinarily powerful, Jasmine. You will have every power known to Vampires. Which is why your changes will be painful, you will be receiving great amounts of powers with each time it happens. Even right now, your power is beyond anything that exists. You're indestructible essentially, nothing can kill _you." _

Everyone looked at me in awe. Hey, even I looked at myself in awe.

_**Indestructible? **_That's...pretty effing sweet.

"But we can be. Jasmine, now that we are tied as a family. If one of us gets injured, you will be injured as well. If one of us is killed...you will also die. If you die, we _all _will die. This is why your power will be so great, because you're the very reason vampires will be able to survive. I don't know how exactly, I just know what he told me. He was a very cryptic guy, must have had something to do with his age. It annoyed the hell out of me, I must say."

I kind of just blinked at him, a bit confused on how he made such a dramatic topic change.

Apparently everyone was thinking along the same lines as me, because everyone else had the same blank expressions on their faces.

"Wow." I managed to get out.

"Yeah.." This came from Bella, who looked a bit faint.

I needed some time to process this, a topic change was needed.

"So.." I began, " Do you all mind telling me your powers? I'd like to know a bit more about you."

Carlisle nodded, but it was Jasper who spoke up.

"Everyone had a trait in their human life that was very prominent, and it was brought over to when they were turned. I was very persuasive as a human, so I can now feel and alter the emotions of the people around me. Edward was very good at reading people, and now can literally read minds. Rosalie brought over her beauty, Esme-her ability to love, Alice is able to see the future, Emmett is super strong, and Carlisle brought over his compassion."

"I see." I muttered "So, Bella.. is a human?"

"Yes," Edward responded which received a glare from Bella.

"Yes, I am. I can also answer questions, much to Eddie's disbelief." She smiled sweetly at him, and I just giggled.

"Who's the giggle-y one now!" Edward glared.

I just stuck out my tongue.

"You two are acting like two year olds" Esme piped in.

We both smiled.

My face regained some of it's serious tone. "So.. my wings.." I looked a little confused. "I .. can fly?"

"One would assume such, Miss. Giggles." Edward was such a dork. I ignored him and looked to Carlisle.

"I believe so." he responded. I tried concentrating on them again like before. Only mentally seeing them unfold out of my back this time. As I heard another collected gasp, I figured I had accomplished my task.

I looked over my should to see them. They were beautiful. I lightly touched one of them and was met with what felt like a soft stone. Make sense? Yeah, didn't think so, but somehow it did..

I began to formulate an amazing idea and then smiled sweetly at my family. They all took a moment to look confused, then it turned to sheer terror for some of them.

"So, who wants to fly first" I cried with sheer delight.

I gave Edward a look of challenge, wiggling my eyebrows.

_Scared, Nancy boy?_

A/N-I Love Patronizing Edward. 3


	6. Authors NoteSorry

Sorry guys, I always yell at my computer when I see authors posting notes as chapters, but I'm in dire need of.. something. I don't know what quite yet. Thoughts on the story? Should I continue? Or just leave it and start something new. Yeah, so- if you have any advice or just anything to say. It's more than welcome at this point.


End file.
